My Little Sister Can't Be An Esper
by Respawnzer
Summary: Instead of going to America, Kirino goes to Academy City! With Academy City's dark side ever growing will Kyousuke be able to save his little sister from the impending darkness? Or will he succumb to it like a normal human being that he is. WARNING: FIRST FANFIC


**Hello Everyone! My name is Respawnzer and this here is my first fanfic, so I apologize in advance if it seems weak, short or if it's littered with a bunch of grammatical/punctuation errors. **

**I first came up with the idea when I stumbled across the official oreimo/toaru crossover over at Bakatsuki. It really got me wondering "what if" Kirino, in fact, went to Academy City instead of America. So I went and thought up many possible scenarios until I finally decided on this one. Mind you it's still a pretty bad idea but what's done is done. :P**

**Also note that I DID NOT READ THE OREIMO LIGHT NOVEL so expect some things to be a bit iffy if you did read it as I'm basically going by what I saw in the anime. I did however, read the Toaru series hence how I came across the crossover.**

**That's enough talking, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oreimo or Toaru they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: There Is No Way My Little Sister Is Going To Academy City

Hi, my name is Kousaka Kyousuke, your run off the mill seventeen year old student attending Chiba High. I don't boast of any high grades nor posses any form of athletic prowess. I'm just, average. You're probably thinking of how boring and bland I truly am, but that does not matter. Not having to live up to many people's expectations, taking things at your own pace, are all perks to living out this 'boring life'. Ah yes, after graduating I'll go to college, get a normal job and live the rest of my life as normally as possible..

"Hey, you, come to my room later."

Tch. Well so much for my normal life!

It has been over a month since I found out of my little sister's crazy obsession. A month ago if you told me that my little sister was a full-blown otaku who loves playing little sister eroges I would've laughed my ass off. Seriously, you are talking about Kousaka Kirino: straight A student, track and field athlete and Oyaji's prized daughter; basically my polar opposite. There was simply no way.

But, with every person there is always a flaw. I guess the old saying 'never judge a book by its cover' applies.

After finding Kirino's Meruru DVD case and the eroge inside, my life has been completely turned upside down. No more normal routine of waking up, eating breakfast, going to school and walking home with my childhood friend Manami. Ahhh I miss those days...especially with Manami….

Now wait just a minute!

Even if I said that, that does NOT mean I like her in any other way than a friend. She just gives off an oba-san type of aura and pretty much embodies normality. Anyways, off topic.

Since that fateful day I had to endure a lot, and I MEAN A LOT of hardship. I've been branded a siscon pervert by Kirino's friends, Oyaji gave me a hard punch to the face after I was defending Kirino's hobby, and I have to put up with Kirino's stupid life counselling sessions.

Now, I bet you are probably wondering, was it all worth it?

Well, even though she's a bit of a pain she is my little sister and I'm her older brother; as her older brother I'm responsible in protecting her from harms way.

"Hey, idiot, I'm talking to you."

"Ooofff."

She just had to hit me.

You know what, screw you Kirino!

"Okay, okay I heard you the first time. You didn't have to go and hit me."

"Hmph."

And with that she went back to her room.

This will be troublesome; might as well go see what she wants.

* * *

*knock*

"It's open."

I opened the door.

Upon opening I was met with Kirino. She was wearing her usual house clothes: a pink t-shirt with light green short shorts and her unusual pair of slippers. Honestly, what the heck is that thing? But I gotta admit, it does look pretty cute...kinda.

As I opted to sit on the floor Kirino made her way to her bed and sat directly in front of me. Judging from the look on her face it must've be really important.

We sat there for a few minutes.

.

.

.

It seems she's contemplating whether to tell me or not. I decided to break the ice.

"Oi, Kirino, why did you call me here?"

"Urusai, I was just getting to it."

I waited for a few more minutes.

.

.

.

Still no answer.

"Kirino—"

"Academy City."

"Eh?"

Academy City? Wasn't that the place that is supposedly 30 years ahead in technology; what does this have to do with Kirino? Before I could say anything Kirino decided to continue.

"What are your impressions on the City."

"Hmmm. Well, considering that I've never been there before, and my only knowledge of the place is through the news and word of mouth I'd say it's just like any other city but more advanced."

"I see…"

"If...if you knew someone going to Academy City...how would you react? What would you say to them?"

"Why are you asking these questions? I—"

"Just answer the Goddamn question!"

My sister's sudden outburst left me a bit surprised. I was considering on whether to further push on the subject or not, but I decided on the latter. After all, it wasn't in my best interest to further anger her.

"I guess, I would be happy and sad. Happy, that I know someone who's going to such a well-known city and furthering their education;"

I took a quick glance at Kirino. She had a somewhat calm demeanor than before. Then...there was a sudden feeling in my head. A sense of foreboding took its shape inside my mind. The thought that this might be the last time I'm going to speaking with my little sister.

Heh, what a stupid thought.

"Sad, because I won't be able to see that person as much. However, I think that the person's own decision far outweigh mine. Denying them the right to go study where he or she pleases just for my own selfish needs is just wrong."

"I see...well I guess that's how it is."

As Kirino said that she got up from her bed and walked over to me. She now sat directly in front of me. What she did shocked me.

She pulled me close to her and hugged me. She then uttered these two words.

"Arigatou, Aniki."

This embrace lasted for a few minutes. During this time many things were floating in my head. Why did Kirino bring up Academy City? What does it have to do with her? And most importantly...

Is she going to Academy City?

I quickly shook that thought out of my head. Sure Academy City boasts of technology 30 years ahead of the world and many top universities reside there...but what does Kirino stand from going there?

Although there are many possibilities, today is not the day to worry about that kind of stuff.

I mean c'mon,

_There Is No Way My Little Sister Is Going To Academy City._

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh the irony in that last statement. If you liked it or hated it please feel free to leave a review and I will try my best to respond to it as fast as I can.**_  
_

**As to how I plan this story to pan out is still a bit vague. It will probably take place pre-WWIII arc (sorry Othinus and Thor lovers) as it wouldn't really make sense to place Kirino there only to not get involved in Academy City's darkness. I don't plan on bringing in other characters from Oreimo since I don't think they would play any significant part in the plot but I could work around that if you guys really want it. Oh, and there will not be any incest as this is basically a brother protecting his sister type of story. **

**If you have any suggestions and/or any tips on how I can improve my writing it would be much appreciated. I'll see you guys around. Cheers!**


End file.
